How to train your Dragon Master?(DISCONTINUED)
by Green Thunder Dragon
Summary: A Hiccup runs away fanfic, featuring Hiccup as a mage. After running away he is forced to return, due to a rumour of an attack on Berk. Rated T for safety(DISCONTINUED)
1. Let's Go On A Vacation

Hello I'm new to this kind of stuff so if there are mistakes my bad, and in this Hiccup will have a lot of crossovers and I will not be mentioning them .

NOTE: I am writing it in my android device so Chapters are gonna be pretty short, there might be grammatical mistakes and there might not be regular please bear with me and here we go And ACTION!

Btw those who are my old followers this not a change in the story I just corrected my grammar and added horizontal lines which I could not add last time. new readers ignore this and read along :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Let's Go On A Vacation

* * *

"All right bud were going on a vacation ...forever "Hiccup said

Toothless looked up from his nap ,noticing the basket with the boy he hopped up greedily and nudged his human to give it to him.

Hiccup laid the basket on the ground and watched the dragon greedily put his head in the basket to eat its contents.

Taking the opportunity he decided to check the mechanism on the dragon after checking it he sighed 'It would probably hold out for a few weeks ,if he was lucky, but he would need to change it because it was still a prototype .' After the dragon finished his meal.

Hiccup went back to Berk and decided he would require some materials if wanted to survive out in the wild.

He went to the forge and picked up whatever he thought he required for his "vacation" , thankfully Gobber was not in the forge or he would have caught him and asked him what was he up to .Once he decided he had every thing he needed he went to his little room at the back of the forge and quickly took off with all the blueprints (blueprints were not invented at that time but I have no idea what else to call them so I'll call them blueprints) and stuffed them with the res of his stuff.

After he took all the materials back to the cove he went to his room and took his bag , papers, pencil , the nadder doll his mother made for him and a few other things and ran straight out through the window, by the time he reached the cove it was pretty dark and decided that his dad would reach home pretty soon and find the letter he kept for him on his desk.

He took off on Toothless' back and looked back at the island , knowing full well that the ones living there would never know what happened to their 'Hiccup The Useless' ,but what he does not know is that while he was "borrowing" stuff for his "vacation" from Berk there were a pair of sapphire eyes watching him.

* * *

 _TWO AND A HALF HOURS EARLIER_

 _Astrid's POV_

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk . The sound of an axe hitting a tree could be heard from the forest near the outskirts of Berk and everyone knew better than to get near a furious Hofferson, and not just any Hofferson but Astrid Hofferson, who was furiously throwing her favourite axe on any tree (anything/anyone) near her.

Once she stopped to catch her breath she again thought of "him" . 'Just how did he manage to do it ? How'd he do it? How did he manage to win her? How did he go from being...well… 'Useless' to becoming first in dragon training ' while thinking of this she missed her target and her her axe flew out of the forest to somewhere near the village's housing area .She picked up her axe which was stuck near a yak pen right after it tore through someone's skivvies hanging on a laundry line.

While going towards the forest she saw Hiccup run as if his skivvies were on fire . Curiosity caused her to follow Hiccup to the forge , and raised an eyebrow when she saw him lean on the backdoor of the forge.

It was only then she noticed what he was wearing- a brown jacket-like clothing with lacing where his back should be.

Once he entered the forge she waited for a almost an hour before he came out and ran towards his/the chief's house.(A/N: Hiccup , while carrying his stuff from the forge took another route because he could not take the stuff back from the way he came cuz it passed through the housing area).

By this time she was very impatient and nearly barged into the house and dragged Hiccup out but before she could decide whether to do it or not, to her surprise, Hiccup jumped out of the window from the second floor and took of running towards the forest.

Astrid was the more athletic than Hiccup and could have easily caught up to him if she was not already so tired.

She had been practicing for almost the whole afternoon and because of that she lost Hiccup halfway through the forest and after searching for almost half and hour gave up and went back home.

She was determined to make Hiccup tell her what he was upto wearing that weird tunic and going in the forest.

* * *

And CUT!And that's it for this chapter

Hope you liked it and

Hastala vista amigos


	2. Maybe He Left On A Vacation?

Chapter 2: Maybe He Left On A Vacation?

* * *

Stiock's POV

The village was in a hust, quite early in the morning. Every single villager was excited to see 'Hiccup' in dragon training as they heard he became from useless to the best dragon fighter there was. Even Gobber the Belch one of the few who were almost equal to Stoick the Vast in dragon fighting had said Hiccup had used tricks he had never seen in his life, which made people of Berk even more curious.

To say he was excited would have been the understatement of the century, he even prepared a speech for his son a night before and rehearsed it over and over. Since it was Hiccup's first dragon Stoick did not open the door to his room, as he knew he must have been nervous and must be pacing around to calm his nerves. He decided to let him do as he pleased and decided to meet him in the arena.

" 'Ave ya seen 'Iccup , Stoick?" Asked Goober his best friend when Stoick opened th door to his house to leave and complete his chiefly duties.

"No but I wager he must be trying to calm his nerves ,eh? I mean why would'nt it is his big day, isnt it? Ah Gobber 'ive waited for this day for 15 years .. 15 years Gobber and its finally here."

"Well let's 'ope he finishs whatever he has by noon ."said Gobber knowing the lad all too well

"Its his his big day! He would definitely be there. Would'nt he?" Stoick asked uncertain

"You know what he says -'Its an occupational hazard.' " Replied the old smith grinning

Stoick scowled at him

Gobber just laughed at him

"Well see ya Gobber I need to finish my duties if I want to see hiccup kill the nightmare." He said as he started going towards a pair of vikings quarelling with eack other.

"Well 'id also be on my 'ay if I wanna see the lad kill his dragon" Shouted Gobber

* * *

During The Sunset

Astrid's POV

'Where in the name of Thor has that runt run of to?' Thought Astrid

Everyone in the village had been sent all over the island to search for Hiccup. He did not appear for his kill and now the all the viillagers have been running around the the island searching for him. No one seems to have a clue to where he went .

'I should have cornered him yesterday ni-' A thought suddenly struck her and she ran staright towards the village center where she knew she would find the chief. She found him talking to one of the villagers and rushed forward.

"Chief did Hiccup return home yesterday night?" she said

Stoick turned back to find Astrid catching her breath and raised a questioning eyebrow

"Why do you ask? " he inquired

"Sir last night I saw Hiccup run towards the forest. " she decided it would be better off if she did not mention tailing the cheif's son

"Yeah he does that many times after his training " Stoick turned around to find that Gobber was the one who said that.

"I'm not sure due to my duties I tend return late so I assumed he is already asleep" he replied

" 'ell in tha case go check if was there or not " Gobber told Stoick

Astrid noticed that the cheif felt slightly uncomfortable at being ordered around and stiffened but instantly relaxed and started walking towards his house and asked Gobber to come as well. Gobber left giving the excuse that he had some weapons to finish making and asked Astrid to go instead of Astrid found herself walking towards the cheif's house with the cheif.

Astrid had not been in the cheif's house and stood frozen once she entered. The place was comparitively larger than her house but like every other viking house it did not protect its inhabitants from the cold. She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed the cheif climb the stairs to the second floor and followed him. She followed him to Hiccup's room. Astrid did not find Hiccup's room very different from her's.

"Something's off" said Stoick

Astrid had no idea what had gotten into the chief as she looked around and found everything normal, but since she had never been here she decided to keep her mouth shut. Stoick moved ahead and looked at Hiccup's desk and swiftly moved his hand at the one the desk and ended up hitting a note which he did not notice was on the desk.

Astrid curiously picked up the note and looked at Stoick. After a few seconds he nodded and Astrid opened the note. At first she was shocked and then angry at what was written on it. Astrid forgot that the chief was looking at

Stoick raise an eyebrow when he looked at her and asked

"What's written on it lass?"

Astrid not wanting to say what was written in it and with trembling fingers handed the chief the note.

After the cheif read it he looked at Astrid and said

"Thank you telling me about Hiccup …...You may leave "

Astrid gladly took this oppourtunity and started walking towards the door but before she could leave the cheif said

"And lass don't mention this letter to anyone"

And with that she left him the Haddock's household and decided to call it a day.

* * *

Stoick's POV*

Once Astrid left Stoick stared at the note and the plain sentences wriiten on it:

To Dad,

I have a perfectly good reason for what I am doing but I cannot tell it to you right now

I hope you will forgive me,

Goodbye Dad.

HHHIII

'Why Hiccup ? Why are you doing this? Why did you leave?' Stoick thought and felt a tear drop fall down his left cheek.

'No I am a viking I should- no I will not cry . Hiccup if you dessert us then ,I do not care why? But if the reason is not valid you will face the same consequence as every deserter faces , with a proper trial unless the war council has something else to say.' Stoick stood up and with a heavy heart left his son's room but kept the letter in his (I have no idea where vikings kept it but I'll assume vikings had something like a pocket) pocket.

He called off the search and asked the villagers to get rest.

"Sir why are we stopping? We are not even tired"

Stoick turned to the voice and found ,of all the people in the village , Fishlegs

"You may not be tired now but if you all do not rest then tommorow you might not be able to "

Fishlegs looked like he wnted to protest but one look from from him and he shut up.

Once everyone went back home Stoick went to find Gobber. He found Gobber in the forge holding a note.

'Wait did Hiccup leave one for Gobber as well' he thought

"So …. I'd wager you also got one of these from the lad, eh? " said the smith

"Yeah" he replied

"He ran way huh? Though I gotta admit the lad sure ran away as fast as the trolls took my socks …..only the left one though no idea why its only the left one " Gobber muttered

"Well theer is nothing ta do 'bout it" Gobber said,when he suddenly stood up , and went towards the door of the forge

"How can you be so calm Gobber?" Stoick hissed angrily

"Well there's nothing we can do 'bout it and the lad did say that he would explain once he came back" shrugged Gobber

"Do you think he will be alright Gobber?" Asked Stoick

"Yup there's nothing for you to worry about. Just think he left for a 'acation" and with that he left the forge

"And by the way you sound like a boar when you hiss like that " Stoick turned to find the smith leaning on the door

Stoick just looked at him.

"Ca'mon I gotta lock the door so 'r ya gonna leave or not " said the smith

"All right " said Stoick and stood up , left the forge and after talking with his old buddy for sometime started walking towards his house and thought of the long day he had tomorrow

'I hope you return soon Hiccup or "vacation" might become a problem for Berk' thought Stoick as he looked up at the clear night sky and prayed to the gods in Asgard to protect his son.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter

And Sjáumst


	3. You Humans Are Weird

Chapter 3: You Humans Are Weird

* * *

"Have you heard? Stoick the Vast's only heir has apparently disappeared" said a black haired Viking.

"What? Wouldn't that mean that he does not have an heir? " replied the man who obviously was his friend or closely related ,seeing how casually he talked to the other man even though he was surrounded by three burly and deadly looking guards

"Keep your voice down" said the other man

"-are gonna attack Berk!?" he instantly perked up at this comment and leaned in closer from his hiding spot so as to listen more of the conversation.

"Yeah . I saw an entire armada of ships I swear by my name , that I ain't kidding" replied the informant

Hiccup leaned in closer to get a good look at the two men. The informant wore a cloak which over his entire body with the hood up, he had copper colored skin, thick and beefy arms like a fighter, black hair was flowing out and but Hiccup could tell he was a ship owner because of a small piece of the usual ship owner "uniform" which Hiccup had seen thousands of ship owners in this area wear , peeked out of his cloak and also due to the pungent smell of fish coming from him. He had a tattoo of a small grinning wolf on his wrist.

The other man was also dressed in a cloak which covered his head and body but unlike his friend's it was tattered . He had silver-grey hair not quite long but long enough that it could be seen poking out of the cloak, he was fair skinned which proved he was not from around these parts nor had been here for long. He did not have the tattoo where Hiccup could see, but tried to see if he had one and leaned in closer. Bad idea

"Well then what-" he was cut off when Hiccup fell, off of his hiding spot which was the roof of the building below which these were conveniently talking under and, on top of the informant's buddy. The good thing about that was that his buddy' cloak came loose and he saw his face, he had silver-grey colored hair, small slightly pointed nose, a small thin pair of lips, slightly pointed chin, a distinct red snake tattoo on the left side of his face and he might have been pretty handsome if his face was not contorted with pain, due to a kid landing on top of him.

The guards and the other guy had not expected a kid, in pitch black tunic which went slightly below the waist containing a unnaturally large number of pockets and straps, the hood up and covering his face with only his chin visible, with dark green shirt underneath, a metal rod about quarter of a foot long engraved with runes strapped to the belt buckle and a pair of black pants similarly scattered with pockets like to the ones on his jacket, to fall from the sky and land on their buddy.

"Awkward" said Hiccup when none of the men moved and taking this opportunity instantly took to his heels. After coming out of their initial shock two of the guards started following him.

'Oh great' he thought sarcastically while climbing the building in front of him using any foothold he could find

"O gios enós" His exclaimed when he saw one of the guards float up towards him while carrying the other. He had not expected the guard to be an air mage]. His escape just got twice as tricky as he thought it would be.

The two guards would probably arrive on top in a matter of seconds , so Hiccup decided to start running to lose the two on the buildings. He started running towards the docks as he knew there would be a large crowd there in which he could lose these guys. When he reached halfway towards the dock he turned back and he nearly screamed his head off , the air mage was flying and was gaining speed close to that of a Nadder while it flew. He guessed that it would take the air mage about 20 seconds to catch him. He made a break for it and again started running.

* * *

'That brat is not any ordinary person' he thought as he replayed how he climbed the roof of the building by jumping on the small foothold and how he was easily jumping from one roof of a building to another and also how he did not sense him hiding right on top of him, even though he had enabled his air sensory magic. He must be a either a support mage[1] or a seriously skilled finesse[2] type .

Both of which are gonna be a pain in the gáidaros to catch. The figure again started sprinting and he quickly followed him. He was making it hard for him to fly by occasionally running down to the road where he had to follow by foot due to the space constraint. He finally saw the figure stop and he slowed down so that he wouldn't crash onto the figure, while he was focusing on slowing down the figure vanished.

'Shit where'd he run off to now?' He was pretty sure it was a boy looking at the figure's physique.

He heard a sound and turned around to see the figure fleeing . He knew he would not be able to catch him if he used the flying spell again so he did the first thing that came to his mind he flung himself towards the figure ,using his air magic as a propeller. He closed in on the figure and was about to touch the figure and then everything went black.

When he came to he saw his employer and his other fellow guards.

"Nasty little bump you got ,huh?" His employer said sarcastically

"What the hell happened" he asked massaging the bump on his head

"No idea. When we came here he —"he pointed to the other guard who had also tried to follow the figure (but the guard did not even cross the third building!) "—was here standing above you"

"All I saw was you fallen down near the broken wall " the guard pointed towards the place where the figure was trying to run away from.

"The person must have been a powerful illusionist" he replied

"Or you have seriously bad eye-sight" replied the guard who had stayed with the employer

"Shut up " he shouted angrily

"Well now don't start fighting now but that brat being an illusionist does explain a lot" replied his employer

"And how he got away" replied the mage

"Are ya sure it wasn't due to the fact that you're still an Initiate[3] "dissed the guard

"Don't worry it's not like he got anything important out of it" replied his employer

Nodding he stood up then looked at himself then asked

"You guys didn't take anything from me while I was asleep did ya"

* * *

"Wooo hoooo" shouted Hiccup as he and Toothless dived from the clouds

Both kept plummeting, Toothless stuck his tongue out which fluttered like a flag in a storm, and when they nearly touched the water Hiccup turned himself and got on the dragon's back and turned.

They stayed close to the surface of the water and kept moving forward

'So where we going Hiccup?' asked Toothless. Since magic was discovered two years back many new things were found one of them being a translate ability which allowed the caster to temporarily understand what the other person was saying even if he had no idea what language he was talking in, if the caster wanted a permanent way to do it then he would have to enchant an item and give it to the person , backdraw of this was that the person had to keep wearing it. In Toothless' case it was the tailfin which was enchanted. Enchantment for different languages were different and human to another dragon or beast was hard to achieve unless the target did not resist at all, in which case the spell might work on a magical beast.

"The Archipelago" said Hiccup

'Remind me why we are going there? ' asked the dragon

"I overheard two people talking about an attack on Berk "

'I think you mean eavesdropped, said the dragon knowing his rider all too well

'Also why would they talk abou Berk. Were they from there' asked Toothless

"Apparently they just heard that Stoick' son,I , disappeared. Word sure travels quickly huh ,bud?" Hiccup laughed

Toothless made a sound similar to a guy with a sore throat getting choked which was his laughing imitation

'But seriously Hiccup why on Midgard- as you humans call it- are we going to save them?' asked Toothless suddenly getting serious

"I know all they have done to me bud but I'm curious why they would attack it now of all time" said Hiccup

'You humans are the only ones who wait to attack your enemies while we-' he shot a small plasma blast in the water, due to which many fishes jumped out and he stuffed them in his mouth ' just strike.' and to emphasize his point he swallowed all the fish in one gulp

"Greedy reptile" muttered Hiccup

'Wait until we reach land then I'll show you' replied Toothless

"Well we won't reach the island for the next five hours or so" Hiccup stated with a grin

'Heavy humans' muttered Toothless without Hiccup noticing

'Take a nap Hiccup you're gonna need it' Toothless told Hiccup

"Alright just don't dump me in the ocean" said Hiccup. The dragon just snorted in reply

Hiccup stretched himself on the dragon's back and made himself cozy on the dragon's back and instantly fell his dream he remembered his escape Berk:

 _"Alright bud we will reach that island I mentioned in about an hour " said Hiccup_ _Toothless crooned in reply. They both flew for about an hour until they found the isolated Hiccup had mentioned to Toothless before they left._ _The island was roughly half the size of berk with lush green forests, two pairs of inactive volcanoes one three-fourth the size of the other and a shoreline that circumnavigated the entire island. The herbs and plants found here are of a very good quality and the animals were also very abundant on the island. Gobber once said that this island was completely barren and was a natural hotspot for Whispering Deaths but due to the volcanic eruption the Whispering Deaths left the island and other dragons came here and since then the the island is pretty peaceful (for dragons anyways), Hiccup thought that the Whispering Death tunnels would be an awesome place to stay , without the Whispering Death anyways._ _The place was in the middle of the territory between the Hairy Hooligans and Bog Burglars. Even though it was this was a good place to trade no one actually came here mainly because of the jagged rocks present roughly 50 metres far all around the island which made boats useless and also because storms tend to strike this place very frequently making it a hotspot for Skrills, Thunderdrums, Changewings and any other storm loving, highly dangerous and EXTREMELY territorial dragons._ _But Hiccup decided that this was a good place to stay and as a backup plan if the dragons here were too hostile he could always go to the island just 700-800 metres east of here. After he landed on the island every kind of noise there was instantly gone, except the sound of the waves and the wind, nothing else could be heard._ _This made Hiccup find the backup plan very, very tempting but he still moved inside the forest followed by his dragon who could be easily mistaken for a shadow due to the fact that the dragon's scales were pitch black which blended perfectly with the night time setting of the island. Once he reached the mountain he started searching for a Whispering Death tunnel and soon found one is a pretty good condition and tore a branch from the tree nearby and asked Toothless to light it on fire and went in. once inside he did not hear any sounds indicating that the tunnel must've been abandoned and went deeper in so as to see how deep did the tunnel went. After walking for about quarter of an hour he came to a crossroads of two tunnels. He took out a piece of chalk and marked the left tunnel and went in. the tunnel ended in a pool of water which was connected to the lake outside. He came back to the one on the right and found that it also had a multiple tunnels connected to it. One straight in the northern direction , other in the north-eastern and the other to the west. He chose-_

'Hiccup, wake up we're here' Toothless' voice woke him up

Hiccup turned his head and saw that they had arrived on the island .

"I'm back" muttered Hiccup possibly to himself

* * *

And that's it for this chapter

I will be explain how Hiccup survived in the wild for two whole years in similar ways as how I said it in this chapter.

Three months after Hiccup left Magic was officially taught to the world and ones who use pure magic are known as mages and they are divided on many basis. Most common being the element each focused on:

Air mage : Air type spells. Speciality: flying and communication.

Earth type: Earth type spell. Speciality: detection ,area control and creators.

Fire mage : Fire type spells . Speciality: disintegration and area control

Lightning mage: Lightning spells. Speciality: Precision, magnetism and paralyze.

Water mage: Water : Underwater breathing and liquidation.

By the way speciality is like a rare ability.

And types of mages, i might increase but for now these are what I got

[1] Support is not an elementally based mage but rather uses its abilities to increase its/someone else's abilities

[2]Finesse is one who relies on speed, fast movement and stealth

[3]Mages are ranked as(from the lowest to highest):

1\. Acolyte

2\. Initiate

3\. Seer

4\. Sage

5\. Sorcerer

I **_am seriously seriously sorry guys but I may not be able to update as my exams are coming up so don't kill me._**

 ** _I'll update if I finish Chapter 4 before exams start but Chapter five is impossible to do. Sorry, see ya._**


	4. Locked in Suspense

Here's chapter 4 of my fanfic . Oh and one guest reviewed asking me if this is a fanfic in which Astrid gets blamed for Hiccup's dissapearance. Well the answer is no. Don't worry even I never liked those kind of fanfics.

And those of you who wanna ask me what kind of fanfic this is ,well I kind of just got the idea and kept making it. So technically I make up the story as I go along. X)

* * *

Chapter 3: Locked For Suspense

* * *

A pair of sapphire eyes flew open when an axe embedded itself barely two inches above her head.

"What the-" then she heard the noise coming for outside and groaned. Another dragon raid . Lately the number of dragon raids had suddenly increased and the dragons had been even more aggressive not to the vikings but to the animals. They had started taking even more food stock.

Astrid quickly jumped out of bed , grabbed her axe and ran out the door.

Once outside she noticed that the entire village was in a chaos(again!) .She dashed off towards the part of the island having the most sheep pens as she knew there would be tons of dragons over there. She spotted a Hideous Zippleback trying to scare the sheeps out of the pens. She rushed forward and gave a battle cry . The Zippleback turned around just in time as the axe's flat portion hit the dragon's left head, which in turn hit the right and the right head his the burning pole beside it. The pole was old as it is and due to the fire it fell down and hit both the heads.

Both the heads after coming up looked at Astrid, looked at each other and then flew off.

Once the Zipplebacks left she looked around her to make sure no other dragons were there. When she was sure no dragon was around she looked up and noticed all the dragons flying towards the sky.

'Great' she thought 'I wake up due to this and when I participate its finished?!'

"You know that you can take a day off if you want?" Astrid saw that it was Stoick who had spoken

"I would if these dragons didn't attack so often" she replied

"Well you can't control one of those beasts but you can control yourself" replied Stoick

Time had favored Stoick,unlike most people he only had a small amount of grey hair on his beard and his strength has also not been smothered. He was still as dangerous as he was years back but Astrid knew that he was not the same inside. Stoick was heart broken and was bent on revenge because of what happened 2 years back.

"-Chief?" Stoick looked at Astrid questioningly. Astrid realised that while she was thinking all that she missed what Stoick said

"Sorry cheif but I didn't get that could you repeat?" she asked

"Well telling it again would take too long. So I'll give you the short version. Astrid I wanted to ask you would you like to become the next Cheif?" He answered. Astrid's mouth hung open like a fish. She wanted to say yes but her voice could not work. Stoick noticed this and said

"Well its a big decision and you don't need to rush it. Heck, I haven't even told the war council of this decision, so take your time and tell me ok?" Asked Stoick

Words still did not form in Astrid's mouth so she just nodded. She watched as Stoick left and thought of what he had said. Astrid was screaming with joy inside but did not show it while she was walking towards her house. She opened the door, went straight to her bed and that was when she noticed how tired she was. Due to the adrenaline of fighting the dragon and the Cheif's news she had not felt anything, but now she felt so tired that when she touched her pillow she was already asleep.

* * *

Hiccup was walking through the island peacefully without any "events" when he felt three presences behind him one being a mage the other two being either finesse or might types. Hiccup kept walking not knowing whether these guys were allies or enemies. Hiccup had been to this island a long time ago so he did not remember all the places but he did remember that there was a clearing just up ahead , which was big enough that the pursuers would have to come out of their he reached the clearing he walked up to the middle and stopped.

"Come out I know you're there" he shouted out to his pursuers

"Man, you still haven't changed have ya Hiccup?" said one of his pursuers. Three of them came out, obviouly armed. One of them unsheathed a bow and notched an arrow while aiming it at Hiccup.

"He's a friend ,Alena, no need to greet him with an arrow like you did to me " said the leader. As far as Hiccup could tell the one who talked was the leader and apparently he was a daggerist. Alena was…. well... an archer and the other was a warrior. The leader was a skinny guy with pale yellow hair, same height as

Hiccup , he had a smile on his face looking totally vulnerable but Hiccup knew from experience that he wasn't. His name was something Hiccup knew.

"What do you want ,pinhead?" Hiccup said with a lopsided grin. The leader scowled at him and replied

"Still a smartass I see" the leader replied with a grin and elbowed his warrior buddy who was laughing.

"Pinhead" murmured the warrior

"Shut up Dale" said the leader to Dale. "And my name isn't pinhead" he said to Hiccup

"Then what is it?" asked Hiccup with a grin

"Fine I won't mess with ya Ariale, and nice to see ya Dale and who's she?" said as he pointed to Alena with his chin

"Nice ta meet ya too" said Ariale "And she is my soon to be wife" he added as an afterthought

"Ya right. Just cuz my parents agree doesn't mean I do" said Alena

"Aww come on what's there not to like about me?" said Ariale as a rhetorical question

"Everything" retorted Alena

Hiccup decided to leave the lovebirds alone and walked up to Dale and shook hands with him.

"Sure is nice to see you again Hiccup" said Dale. Dale hadn't changed much still the 6'5" big dude with muscles but not as large or bulky as a viking's, black coat over his dark red vest and his dark green pants with the adamantite boots with spikes near the toes and Hiccup knew from experience those were not just for show, only change seems to be that his voice seems to have gotten deeper. Hiccup nodded in reply.

"What happened since I left?" asked Hiccup"And who's she?" he pointed to the female from the couple

"I'll let them answer both your questions. Though it may take time, and mind telling Tooth not to come out here Alena doesn't know 'bout them"

"This island is in the middle of the OCEAN! How'd you get here?!" He asked increduluosly

"Took a boat ,hitched a ride on a ship etcetra etcetra" said Dale

"Fine. When will they exactly calm down?" He asked

"Wait an hour or so they will calm down" he replied

Hiccup groaned and sat down in the dust. When he looked up he saw that the first rays of daylight coming up.

Tomorrow might be a good day hoped Hiccup.

* * *

Astrid woke up early in the morning and went down to breakfast. When she sat down at the table she noticed that her parents were looking at her expectantly. She blinked not knowing what was up. Her mother saw her confused expression and said

"Astrid your father and I have decided it might be time for you to-" before she could finish Astrid cut her off(A/N: I think you can tell what it is if you've read a lot of Httyd runaway fanfics)

"NO! Mom I'm not getting married.I already told you ,I'm going to be a shield maiden" said Astrid more loudly than she intended. Her mother just facepalmed and buried her face in her left hand while leaning on it. This had been going on for the past year and she was getting sick of her parents telling her to get married.

"Astrid dear it's not as bad as you think " she said in a calm and soothing tone

"Your mum's right you know it's not like your gonna get eaten or something " said her father, his wife hit him on the head for that and he mouthed 'What?!'.Astrid sighed and kept her head down on the table.

"I know it's not bad but it's not like there's anyone I like or someone decent enough on the island"

Astrid said the last part almost threateningly. Her mother figured out what

she meant and said

"Bah… your talking about that Jorgenson brat aren't ya, don't worry . Even your father doesn't want him as his son-in-law " replied her mother while laughing. Her father just made a disgusted face and left saying he had to do his work.

"Well tell us when you like a boy. " her mother said while she was washing the dishes

"Mom" groaned Astrid. Her mother raised an eyebrow at her daughter's antics

"Well you are leaving with the Chief aren't ya? And I heard that the foreigners are pretty good with magic." She stated. Yeah right thought Astrid . The last foreigner who tried to impress her with his magic ended up blowing up a huge hole in the Great Hall and burning most of it but she had to admit that he was pretty good with it .

The only others on Berk who knew magic were the Chief who used his magic as armor , Fishlegs having a similar one except that his skin ended up getting hard as a Gronckle's whereas the Chief's armor was a pale ghostly one. Snotlout's magic was that he could grow muscles , with fur and to top it off he starts smelling like burned rubber and wood (even after the magic wears off). The twins had an annoying ability which seems to be a passive(always active) ability which let Tuffnut absorb fire making him immune and apparently Ruffnut could use that fire and project it outwards (no idea how that works though). Astrid herself had a passive ability which neutralized magic around her, the twins had proved that and got free broken noses as compensation. This ability also had another side to it , this ability could help her separate powerful opponents and weaklings (in terms of mages anyway).

"Well…. The Chief did ask me personally to join and I was thinking of asking the Chief about it, so I'm definitely gonna go." she replied.

The chief was going to enter The Annual Hegyan Tournament (A/N:pronounced it as you want i pronounce it as 'Hey-en') ,a competition between the islands and a few others from outside to prove the best fighters. Only problem was that the chief had to choose a team and the current team is , the tag team partner Gobber , strategist Fishlegs , Astrid as the co-in charge , Snotlout as the tank(more like the meat shield of the team) and the twins as substitutes. The twins would never be taken but the team did need replacements and the strongest (and the biggest morons on the island) were the twins.

"And hopefully my daughter would find her soulmate" her mother dramatically said while kneeling down and facing towards the ceiling with her back to Astrid. Astrid just snorted in reply , opened the door and left while muttering a girl's as stubborn as a yak". Then she sighed ,remembering her chores for the day, "Guess not having a husband also has its perks" she thought wistfully.

* * *

"So you came here to help the place which abandoned you mistreated you for the last 5 yea-" Ariale said but was cut of

"Fourteen. Almost Fifteen " Hiccup corrected his ''optimistic'' friend in a similarly "optimistic" manner

"Does it really matter?" he said

"Well five is almost 3 times less than fourteen so yeah it does matter" replied Hiccup with a smirk

"Hiccup stop messing around!" said Dale with an annoyed look. Hiccup sighed

"If Berk falls so do most of the other islands of and outside the archipelago" stated Hiccup in a fashion similar to how you say 'Boring'

"How?" asked Ariale

"Berk is being attacked by dragons under the control of the Red Death-" said Dale "- because it's the closest to the nest and if it falls the dragons will be forced to attack the other islands and the other island inhabitants aren't as stubborn as vikings are also may have good fighters but not as good as the Berkian fighters,when it comes to dragon slaying, and then it keeps going but since the Queen has a limited range of her mind control magic she will have to move out, in order to control the dragons thus making her participate in the battle. That could seriously mess up the Archipelago"

"And once food finishes in the Archipelago she will move out and cause chaos on the outside world but on the bright side she won't be able to reach the western lands(North and South America) and will die of starvation but on the other hand the entire eastern world(Asia , Europe, Africa, Japan and the Australian region) will be destroyed" added Hiccup nonchalantly

Ariale could not open his mouth and kept pondering on what to do, whereas his "soon to be wife", as he called her, Alena just stared at the ground as if noticing it under her feet for the first time.

"Well I told you my story(minus the dragon, anyways) what about you?" Hiccup asked Alena

"Not much to me anyways" she replied "Just another viking girl who got married to a numbskull without her wish" still staring at the ground.

"Your a viking?!" said Hiccup incredulously though

"Yeah I am a viking even though I don't look like it. Mum said it's due to the fact that my ancestors were actually not from the Archipelago " she said. Hiccup looked at her and he could believe her when she said her ancestors were not from around her, unlike most vikings she had copper skin and stormy grey eyes, a combinations Vikings never actually have.(A/N: Vikings lived in cold regions so they had fair skin)

Dale was about to say something when a black blur fell from the sky and dropped behind Hiccup. Hiccup turned back to see himself face to face with with an EXTREMELY ANNOYED Toothless. Toothless whacked Hiccup on the head with his tail.

"Oww that hurts!" replied Hiccup while massaging his head. He turned back to find very nervous Ariale ,a shocked Alena and a dumbstruck Dale.

"Ohhh " said Hiccup while rubbing the back of his neck

"Wait you guys have dragons?!" she said still shocked

"Yeah…" replied Hiccup nervously

"Well that makes it easier for me" she said with a grin

* * *

And that's it for this chapter

and I'm gonna leave you guys in suspense until the next update

The next chapter will come around the end of June or during the start of July.

See ya

And P.S. don't kill yourself due to the suspense X) X)


End file.
